


The Lone Wolfs Karma

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [13]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Wraith has a bone to pick with a lone wolf
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Lone Wolfs Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! XD from Different persons perspective but I’m happy with how this turned out! XD

Wraith had phased from the workshop, fists clenched and tears building in her eyes. As she did her eyes crossed Revenants... Wraith knew what he was thinking as he nodded gripped Pathfinder tighter. She then walked through another portal finding herself in her own room, sitting on the edge of her bed, hands cupping her eyes.  
The voices in her head where going crazy  
“You should have shot her when you first saw her”  
“I told you she was bad news”  
“Shell do it again.... you only have one last chance..”  
She couldn’t bare them, they wouldn’t shut up. Constantly telling her everything she feared...  
She was so ravelled in her own world that she didn’t even notice Wattson walk into the room. She sat down next to Wraith, she wrapped her arms around her friend as Wraith jumped slightly pushing Wattson away until she realised it was her.  
“Oh.... sorry Natalie.. I didn’t see you come in” wraith said as she relaxed.  
Wattson was surprised Wraith didn’t even notice that she had walked in! Of course she knocked on the door but she was sure that her voices would have warned her.. it must have been this bad.  
“Mon amie... it’s okay to be upset! I’m here! Would you like a cup of tea?” Wattson said gently cupping Wraith in her arms. Wraith wiped her tears from her eyes gently nodding.  
Wattson pulled Wraith on to her feet and held her hand reassuringly, pulling her towards the kitchen. Wraith was in a complete mix of emotions she didn’t know what to feel! Anger, sadness, love or embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time she had cried in front of Wattson but she always felt like she was bugging Wattson continuously with her feelings...  
She did how ever know. That a fire had been sparked in her heart! No one hurts One of her only couple of friends and gets away with it! Path might be a Robot and might not know the meaning of personal space every now and then... but he had been there for her when no one else had, he may have not meant a lot to everyone. But to Wraith, he was everything she wanted in a brother...

The night had passed and the teams where being selected the next morning. The announcer came through on the intercom in the hallways outside her room. She had woken up on her front still partly in her games outfit... what happened? She sat up and noticed a note on the side of her desk with a bar of chocolate.  
“Good morning belle! Hopefully you feel better ce matin! See you in the games!” Wattson!  
“Ps Show her she picked the wrong plug to pull!”  
Wraith smiled as she picked the chocolate bar opening it slightly sniffing the edge of the bar taking a nibble.  
She made her way to the mess hall, thinking about her plan of action. As she opened the door Loba stood on the other side.  
“Good morning beautiful” she smirked as she lowered her gaze towards Wraith.  
“....” Wraith didn’t say anything just rolled her eyes and pushed passed the Taller women.  
“Awww has someone’s pet been put down? I hope there’s no salted waters between us darling!” Wraiths fists clenched slightly pulling her kunai out from her sleeve, tensing her body as she turned around.  
“Good morning.... you’ve chosen your path.. prepare for your choices as they may drown you in the river you crossed.”  
Turing back towards the sofas.  
Path was sitting down on his own, sort of in his own world as he didn’t even see Wraith sit down next to him.  
“Path..? Are you okay?” She questioned placing a hand on his cold arm.  
Touching his arm knocked him out of his world.  
“Oh! Hi Wraith! How are you?”  
Clearly not noticing Wraith had even spoken to her,  
“I’m okay Path... you seem a bit out of it today, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh well I have been having problems with my optics, I cannot focus on anything that is in front of me! I went to find Wattson last night but she I couldn’t find her..”  
Wraith immediately felt bad, she felt like she has let her friend down for taking the person he needed..  
But it wasn’t important right now.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get Wattson to have a look at it for you after this game... unfortunately we don’t have time at the moment!”  
“Legends prepare for the drop.”  
The announcer said through the intercom as the screens lit up showing the squads to get in to.  
Wraith was pleased to see Paths banner lighting up next to hers... her fists then clenched seeing the banner on the other side.  
“Don’t worry friend! I will try my best!” Pathfinder said slightly looking towards the ground trying to hide the sad face as it was glitching through his happy one. He’d clearly been effected by what had happened but didn’t want to show it... but his programming was unfortunately letting him down.  
Wraith saw the flicker of emotion in Paths screen and didn’t bring alarm to it but said “ Your with me Path! I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else!” She said lifting him to his feet! “You always do your best!”  
This brightened Pathfinder up a bit as he stood up and presented his hand for a high-five. Wraith couldn’t have felt more obliged to return the high five.  
“You and your appliance need to hurry up, I don’t like to be kept waiting!” Loba said clearly ruining the moment with her insults. Wraith said nothing as she stood next to Loba on the platform, being the jump master Loba dived off the platform the second it lowered, diving into Capitol. Path and wraith reluctantly followed as multiple others swarmed around them.  
Loba landed the other side of the canyon of lava grabbing a shotgun and downing an enemy,  
“For me? You shouldn’t have!” as she looted their death of grabbing a body shield. Pathfinder on the other hand was struggling, flew into the train station running into a wall and stumbling into Wattson, knocking each other into their backs. Path panicked and quickly grappled to the upper floor grabbing a wingman and running towards wraith. His vision was completely out of focus and he couldn’t make out the enemies to aim at them!  
“Wraith! I can’t see you!” Paths said panicking through he street as he tripped over his own feet, bursting through the door into a fire fight between Wraith and Caustic.  
“Path!” Wraith yelled as Caustic threw in his gas bomb and barged through the doors to escape back to his team. Pathfinder quickly took cover behind the desk placing his hands on his helm panicking frantically.  
“I’m sorry friend! I’m so sorry! I can’t see, I cannot help you! I told you I wouldn’t be able to help!” Paths spluttered his screen glitching our dramatically Wraith couldn’t even tell what his screen was trying to tell her!  
“Path is okay! Calm down! Path!!” She shouted holding his arms, shaking his aggressively trying to get him back to reality.  
“You’re not safe here!” A voice shouted at her through the gunfire.  
Wraith pulled her pistol and headshot Bangalore who ran round the corner collapsing to the floor, clearly shaken by this she portalled to a higher floor getting him to a quieter place.  
“Path! Come on! Snap out of it!! I need you to focus!” She shouted at him as Loba shouted down the coms  
“Leave the useless tin can behind! He’d only slow you down!”throwing her bracelet towards the fallen building crossing the canyon.  
Path looked up towards Wraith as he looked back at him,  
“It’s okay friend... I’ll only let you down..” he said pulling his knees towards his face. Wraiths chest was engulfed in flame, Loba had taken a perfectly happy man and turned him into a wreak by just one action. He was frozen in his own world in the worst environment I fear of letting someone down, when he always saw the positive side to every situation! This women had the audacity to insult Pathfinder infront of her...  
she looked towards Path as she heard  
“Dam it That hurt! I’m down!” She shouted something In Wraith felt a weight being lifted as she heard those words.  
“Path! You could never let me down! I need you to give it everything you got! Please Path! I need you!”  
She said giving a final try before tending to her fallen ‘ally’ she reached out her hand as she stood opening a portal.  
“...okay friend! I will try!” He said taking Wraiths hand and standing to his feet. He took Bangalore’s body shield and followed Wraith through her portal. Wraith materialised through her portal in front of Loba standing above her limping on the floor.  
“About time, I prefer being on top but I guess you will have to do... well?”  
Wraith stood above her clenching her kunai tightly.  
“You took a perfectly innocent person and tore their world apart...” she said softly kneeling down slightly stepping on Lobas wrist, snapping her bracelet int two.  
“You’ve picked the wrong Path to walk... I hope you’ve prepared for your ‘treasure’...”  
“What are you on about! The dumb robot had it coming for him! If it wasn’t me then it would have been that monster! I did him a favour!” She said slightly pushing her self away from wraith towards the edge.  
“Did him a favour?” She said breathing more heavily as her heart raced and pounded quicker.  
“You should have done your self the favour” as she fell into Lobas face unclipping her gear slightly. Loba quickly panicked as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach looking down to her waist seeing wraiths kunai deep inside of her....  
“What are you doing you idiot!”  
“Giving you your reward!” She said twisting the blade in her waist as she lifted her by her top forcing her to her feet.  
“His watching you!” A voice whispered in her head.  
Loba stumbles to stand up right as she looked up at Wraith, Path standing behind her..  
she then heard a thunk falling to the floor Wraith then lifted her leg kicking her on her wound pushing her off the edge of the building... Loba screaming in agony as she tried to start her boosters, realising what the thunk was on the floor. She watched as Wraith stood and watched her fall.  
From the Respawn building Revenant was standing watching with the triple take as Wraith stood over Loba, falling towards her and kicking her off the edge of the building into the lava below.. he wanted to feel impressed, but showed his respect as he watched his foe fall to her painful death. He lifted his sniper and stood up seeing Wraith look up towards him as she grabbed Paths hand and bolted towards ring.  
He could do nothing but watch and feel proud of her.


End file.
